1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination lock and, more particularly, to a combination lock with a modularized core unit that enables to the user to reset the code without the key, and provides an anti-piracy function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Regular commercially available combination locks include electronic pushbutton digits type combination locks and mechanism pushbutton type combination locks. According to conventional designs, the code control mechanism is not a standardized independent unit for use in different locking devices of different functions and shapes. According to the aforesaid two types of combination locks, a reset button is needed to clear error signal or to given an initial working signal. This arrangement is not safe because the code can easily be pirated by other people.
There is also known a combination lock, which achieves the code control by means of the arrangement of N and S poles of magnetic elements subject to a predetermined order. This design of combination lock is functional. However, opening this design of combination lock requires a specially designed key. This specially designed key is complicated. Further, the user cannot change the code of the key.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a combination lock, which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks.